


Seven Days A Week

by Pardotje



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardotje/pseuds/Pardotje
Summary: Thank you for reading ♥This was supposed to be a tiny, quickly written thing for my bro but it took me longer than anticipated... oops.Find me on twitter (@reservoiridol) or on tumblr (neol-hada.tumblr.com) if you are a friend of this ship 8D ♥





	Seven Days A Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstersandmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersandmen/gifts).



**Monday**

  
  


Hoseok reaches over Minhyuk for his phone, turning the alarm off with just one eye barely opened. Minhyuk stirs under him, sighing deeply before sleepily opening his eyes. “What time is it?” he whispers hoarsely and tries to take a look at the clock.  
"Keep on sleeping little sun, you still have a few more hours“ Hoseok answers and kisses Minhyuks forehead before climbing over him to leave the bed.   
“See you at the store then” Minhyuk mumbles as he moves closer to Kihyun and drapes his arm around his waist, already half asleep again.

Hoseok sighs unhappy as he leaves their tiny bedroom and heads for the shower. His life was perfect except for those mornings where he was the first one who had to get up.

  
  


**Tuesday**

  
  


Minhyuk beams at him the moment he realizes that not a customer had entered the store but Kihyun.  
“Kihyunnnie!” he singsongs, happily rounding the counter to pull his boyfriend into a hug, quickly pecking his lips when he was sure that nobody was watching them.  
“What are you doing here?” Minhyuk asks with a happy smile on his face.  
“Our pork expired.” Kihyun answers drily, petting Minhyuks cheeks before heading to the fridges.  
“How unromantic! Hoseok would have told me that he came because he missed me” Minhyuk pouts as he follows his boyfriend.   
“That’s because he’s a hopeless sap. He told me he’d get me the stars from the sky when I said I would bring some cold coke as well.” Kihyun grabs said beverage but sighs deeply as he sees the heartbroken look in Minhyuks eyes. “Don’t be like that. We’re cooking something nice for you at home!” he says and moves to the next fridge.  
“Yeah, because you want to eat as well. That barely counts.”  
“Come on, how old are you? It’s not like we’re eating before you come ho- Minhyuk?” Kihyun turns around, but the other man is out of sight.  
“Really now? Is it a crime now not be cheesy?” Kihyun asks, on the edge of being annoyed. He did nothing wrong so there was no reason for Minhyuk to be so whiny and even less for suddenly leaving him without any further comment. That’s like hanging up the phone in the middle of a conversation.  
“We’ve been a couple for long enough now that we all know that I’m not responsible for the emotional part of our relationsh-… oh sorry”.  
His growing anger turns into shame as he spots Minhyuk at the counter to let an old man pay for his cigarettes. He waits in embarrassment, his ear burning in a hot pink.

“Do you think he noticed that I was talking about us?” Kihyun asks quietly the second they’re alone again and puts the pork and coke on the counter, unable to look into Minhyuks eyes.  
“You sounded more like you were complaining to me about your annoying girlfriend, so I doubt it” Minhyuk answers with a pout.  
“If he thinks that, he is not entirely wrong.” Kihyun replies, regaining some of his usual confidence at the chance to mock Minhyuk some more.  
“Hey! If I were you I would be nice to me since I am the one who empties the shelves after we close. I might forget one.”  
“You can’t! The delivery is coming tomorrow!” Kihyun replies, staring at Minhyuk in disbelieve as he hands over the money.  
“I know.” Minhyuk replies like it’s no big deal and keeps on sulking while handing him the change back.  
Kihyun grabs Minhyuks hand, letting the change fall onto the counter.  
“You know that I miss you when you are not home, right?” Kihyun says, voice small as he looks into Minhyuks eyes. “I miss you as much as we both miss Hoseok this very moment.”  
He squeezes the hand gently before letting it go. He really wants to kiss it.  
“Of course I know” Minhyuk answers, his eyes immediately getting soft, his usual smile reappearing on his lips. “I just wanted to hear it from you for no specific reason.”

  
  


**Wednesday**

  
  


Hoseok is about to put on his shoes as his phone rings.  
“What’s up?”  
“Are you still home? Is Minhyuk already awake?”  
Hoseok turns around to look into their small apartment, even though he knows Minhyuk is still sound asleep. “I’m about to leave but Minhyuk is still sleeping. Why? I thought it’s his day off? Are you okay?” he asks, kind of alarmed by the phone call.  
“Yeah it’s his day off and I am okay… but I don’t know for how much longer. For whatever reason we got like, a hundred times more ice cream than usual and I can’t bring them into our freezer by myself before it melts, Jooheon called in sick and of course every person in Seoul has to do their grocery shopping right now as well. I don’t know what to do. I take his Saturday shift so you two can go into that movie you wanted to see or something, just please, you both have to help me!” Kihyun explains, lisp more prominent under the stress.  
“What? How could that happen?” Hoseok asks, already on his way back to their bedroom.  
“I don’t know” Kihyun whines at the other end of the line. “Maybe Mr Kim wanted to order more ice cream because it’s summer and added a zero too much or something, who knows, it’s here and I can’t send it back! Hyung!”  
“Calm down, I’m on my way.” Hoseok reassures his boyfriend, feeling sorry for him. It rarely happened that Kihyun asked for help. “I’ll wake Minhyuk up and hurry to you! Don’t worry, it’s not your fault if the ice melts, you didn’t order it nor is it anybodys fault if someone gets sick.”   
“But it’s my fault if-“   
“No. Calm down. I’ll be there in a few.”  
Kihyun takes a deep breath. “Okay. See you soon. Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

“Minhyukkie?”  
“Mmh…”  
“How much do you love us?”  
“Lots… why you askin’?” Minhyuk turns around and rubs his eyes, the sight breaking Hoseoks heart. He really doesn’t want to wake him, but at the same time he doesn´t want to handle the catastrophe that Kihyun had described all by himself either.  
“Could you help us out for a few hours at the store like… right now? There seems to be a problem with the delivery and we’re only two people for today.”  
“What about Jooheon?” Minhyuk asks and sits up, his hair an adorable mess.  
“He’s sick. Kihyun already offered to do your Saturday shift in exchange for today.”  
“He doesn’t have to though? Huh? I don’t understand. I’m tired.” Minhyuk rambles sleepily but gets out of bed anyway.  
“But _if_ he takes your shift, we could finally go on our movie date!”  
Minhyuk stops in his tracks for a second and thinks about it.   
“You’re right. Yeah…” He slowly nods and turns around with a cheeky smile. “It’s up to him. Either he has to work for me on Saturday or he is nice to us today and won’t nag too much.”  
Hoseok laughs, feeling slightly guilty for enjoying Kihyun misery. “Sounds like a good deal!”

  
  


**Thursday**

  
  


“Maybe we should think about getting a new couch.” Kihyun muses, playing with some lose threads of their sofa bed that barely was big enough for three people.  
It was one of those rare days were all three of them could stay at home and laze around on front of the TV and play with their phones.  
“We can’t afford one yet.” Hoseok simply replies and keeps playing Candy Crush.  
“You just don’t want to get rid of it because you’re so fond of this piece of furniture” Minhyuk says, grabbing for the bunny ears of Hoseoks onesie and playfully pulls on them. “Is it because you guys had your first kiss on this old lady?”  
“Stop it!” Hoseok shouts and turns his phone off, an annoyed huff escaping his mouth.  
“Oh no, you hit a soft spot” Kihyun says as Minhyuk tries to hug Hoseok but gets rejected.  
“I’m just realistic, okay? We only can afford the rent because we share one bedroom, how are we supposed to pay for new furniture?” Hoseok explains, trying to suppress the whirlwind of emotions that's bubbling up in him. He was never one who was good at hiding what he felt in general, but to his boyfriends, he was like an open book.  
“Calm down sweetie. I didn’t say we need to get a new couch as soon as possible, I just said we should slowly think about it” Kihyun says and puts an arm around Minhyuks shoulder, his hand reaching for Hoseoks neck to gently squeeze it. “Maybe putting some money away for the day this old thing gives up entirely. We can't keep it forever.”  
Minhyuk giggles and gives Hoseok his brightest sunshine smile. “He called you sweetie, did you hear that?”   
Hoseok bites on his lower lip and looks at them with reproachful, big eyes, clearly sorting his thoughts while Minhyuk earns a hard punch from a flushed Kihyun.  
“I feel so bad for thinking about getting rid of the couch.” Hoseok starts to explain. “It's like getting rid of old memories. Not only my first kiss with Kihyun. It's also the couch Minhyuk told us about his feelings.”   
“Really? It was this one?” Minhyuk asks in shock. “Oh god, I can't remember. I was so utterly drunk.”  
“Oh yes, you were” Kihyun answers with a snort and can't help but wrap his arms around Minhyuk, smiling fondly as he recalls the memory of the drunk, sobbing mess that had spilled his heart out in front of them.  
Hoseok smiles at them for short moment, but then sighs unhappily and continues to watch TV, dissatisfaction obvious in the crease of his brows.  
Of course Hoseok was the kind of person who fell in love with furniture as well. His heart was way too big for his own good.  
“Hoseokkie-hyung!”  
Kihyun climbs over Minhyuk, ignoring his complaints and sits down an Hoseoks lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Stop pouting. We're talking about replacing furniture, not breaking up!” he says and leans his forehead against Hoseoks, trying to convince him that the loss of their couch would be no real loss. After a short moment he feels how one of Minhyuks arms wraps around his waist.  
“We will keep all our old memories, but we will also create new ones.” he starts. “For example, I really really love all the memories we made in our bed, but-” “Minhyuk!” “ but I wouldn't complain about getting a bigger one to create even more memories”. With a cheeky grin he leans his head on Hoseoks shoulder, casually pressing his lips on Kihyuns arm.  
“Lee Minhyuk, you're impossible.” Kihyun says and rolls his eyes as warm hands slowly slide under his shirt.   
“Now that I think about it, maybe if the reason we need to replace this old piece is a nice memory, it would be easier for me to let go?” Hoseok asks with a shy grin on his lips before kissing Kihyun, blindly reaching for Minhyuk to return the love he just received tenfold.

  
  


**Friday**

  
  


“Madame, I assure you, it's the exact same price as usual.”  
“No, it's not. I am coming to this exact same store for two years straight now and it never has been this expensive.”  
“I am sorry if it's too expensive in your opinion, but there is nothing I can do about it. I can only repeat myself, that it always has been the exact same price.”  
“I'd like to talk to your boss.”  
Minhyuk grits his teeth, trying hard to maintain his smile. It was one of those days were every customer left their brain in front of the store, unleashing whatever bullshit that had manifested in their head on the helpless people that worked in the convenience store, what unfortunately included Minhyuk today as well.   
He takes a deep breath, doing his best to calm down. “Unfortunately my boss-” “I am right here, what can I do for you?”  
Minhyuk whirls around and looks at Kihyun who gently shoves him away from the counter.   
In disbelieve he watches as the lady seems to totally buy that Kihyun is the owner of the store, seemingly satisfied with letting off some steam on a higher-up.  
“Is he allowed to do that?” Minhyuk asks as he joins Hoseok ripping the leftover packaging boards into pieces.  
“I think technically not, but in the end it makes no difference anyway?” Hoseok answers and just shrugs.   
Minhyuk sighs and picks up one of the cardboards. “Yeah, guess you're right.” he mumbles and lets out his frustration on the cardboards.  
In shared annoyance Minhyuk and Hoseok watch how Kihyun keeps on discussing the issue with the lady.  
“You're checking out our new boss, aren't you?” Hoseok asks after a while, trying to brighten the mood.  
“You're the one to talk. I know you two are sleeping with each other.” Minhyuk immediately responds, thankful for the playful distraction. Hoseok pretends to be offended but can't hide his amused smile either. “How do you think I got the job?”  
Minhyuk laughs and feels how the stress is leaving his body.  
  
“Ah, I am sorry ” Kihyun says as he leaves the counter again, returning to his original workspace, placing his hand on the small on Minhyuks back. “It's not like I think that you can't handle that by yourself. I was just _so_ annoyed by her, ugh, I couldn't help it. ”  
“I know that you know. But to be honest” Minhyuk replies and tears one of the cardboard with one loud, powerful rip apart, “I couldn't have guaranteed that I wouldn't have stabbed her with some chocolate bar if she would've said one more word.”  
Kihyun quietly laughs in sympathy, rubbing small circles on his back.  
“Should I stand at the counter for a while?” he offers and looks at Minhyuk with soft, sorry eyes.  
“Only if it's no big deal for you?” Minhyuk asks with a small voice and leans into Kihyuns touch.  
Kihyun just casually pats Minhyuks waist and smiles as the other whispers an “I love you” and leaves for another customer at the counter.

  
  


** Saturday **

  
  


„Excuse me, could you tell me where the ice cream is?“ Hoseok asks as he enters the store, giggling even before Kihyun turns around and realizes who his two visitors are. His face immediately lights up.   
“What are you doing here?” he asks and pulls them behind a shelf that hides them from the entrance to receive a tiny kiss from both of them. “What about your date?”  
“The film we wanted to see is no longer playing and the only other interesting option was the one you wanted to see as well.” Minhyuk explains while Hoseok still clings to Kihyun, trying to coax him into another kiss.  
“You should have watched it without me then. Now I feel like I ruined your date” Kihyun answers and gently untangles himself from Hoseoks hug, gesturing to their environment with a warning look.  
“It's not your fault that we were too dumb to google if the film was still running. And we went to a nice restaurant beforehand!” Minhyuk responds and follows Kihyun back to the counter where a customer was waiting.  
“The food was really good! Very tasty and not that expensive. I also saw the chicken they serve, you would love it. We have to go together next time!” Hoseok eagerly says with a big smile and Kihyun really wishes he wouldn't be stuck in the store for the rest of the day.  
“So,” Kihyun starts after the customer payed, “you went to a restaurant which made you think of me, watched no movie because the only interesting movie that is playing at the moment is one I want to see and now you came all the way here just to see me? Wow. I sure am popular.”   
Minhyuk and Hoseok sigh in unison and Kihyun can't help but laugh.   
“Yeah, we totally came to pick you up for a romantic date in the storage room during your break and not because we pass by anyway and want free ice cream.” Minhyuk snorts and crosses his arms. “You would love that, huh?” he adds mockingly, not expecting Kihyun to actually get shy and avoid his eyes. “To be honest, yes, I would love that.” he mumbles, furrowing his eyebrows and paying way too much attention to neatly stacking the chocolate bars next to the cash register.  
“We'll arrange that somehow.” Hoseok suddenly says, the gears in his head already moving. “Maybe in September, it usually is more quiet here during autumn. If we ask Changkyun-” “Hyung.”  
Kihyun puts his hand on Hoseoks shoulder and points to Minhyuk. “Please finish this date before you plan a new one.” he says with a smile and moves past him to help an old lady who seems to be kinda lost in front of the dairies.  
“We should pick him up after his shift. I bet he won't stop smiling” Minhyuk suggests and reaches for Hoseoks hand hidden behind his back.   
“Sounds good.” Hoseok agrees happily, gently squeezing Minhyuks hand before they go to get their free ice cream.

  
  


**Sunday**

  
  


The first thing Hoseok notices as he is enters their home after a rather boring day at work is their super tidy and neatly cleaned entry. Not the usual 'Kihyun had a day off' way of clean, but in a way that usually forebode nothing good.  
“Honeys?” he carefully asks into the silence of their flat, which earns him a muffled sob and a quiet “We're here” from Kihyun.  
Alarmed he quickly follows their voices and enters the bedroom where both his boyfriends lie in bed, Minhyuk curled into Kihyuns arms and hiding his face. Kihyun looks up at Hoseok with a sad smile. “Minhyuks mother decided to spontaneously visit us and found out about our relationship.”  
Hoseoks opens his mouth in shock and stares for a moment before he gets back to his senses. Minhyuk was his priority now.  
“Oh Minhyuk” he says full of sympathy and joins them on the bed, reassuringly kissing Minhyuks neck.  
“How?” he then asks Kihyun.  
“I don't know why to be honest, but she entered the bedroom and well... it doesn't take much to realize what's going on when there is only one huge bed in the entire apartment.” he explains while Hoseok snuggles closer to Minhyuk and gently squeezes him.  
“What if she tells your parents?” Minhyuk asks hoarsely between two sobs and turn around as much as he can to look at Hoseok. “They all live in the same neighborhood and my mother loves to talk!”  
Hoseok thinks for a moment, tries to gather his thoughts. “Maybe it's for the best” he says in the end. “I wouldn't have to lie to them anymore. I probably should finally gather the courage to tell them myself. They should hear it from me.”  
“You're such a good son.” Kihyun says, but there's no venom to his voice.  
He leans down and presses a kiss to Minhyuks ear and whispers a barely audible “See, he isn't upset” that Hoseok probably wasn't supposed to hear. He squeezes Minhyuk some more.  
“A pity. I wanted to wait with this until I can throw an invitation to our wedding into their faces but I guess I have to let go of that dream” Kihyun sighs and starts playing with Minhyuks hair. “Can't wait to hear how they try to deny my sexuality now.”  
A mixture of a laugh and a sob runs through Minhyuk who weakly wipes away some of his tears. “I am so sorry, I didn't know what to do when she wrote that she was coming” he mumbles and Kihyun lets out a sigh as if he had heard this a thousand times already.  
“It's okay, please stop worrying. We're all full grown adults, even Hoseok, and we have faced several problems _together_ a few times now already. We can handle this.” Kihyun assures and brushes Minhyuks bangs out of his face.  
“Kihyunie is right, don't think about this anymore. It's of course not what we hoped for, but it could be worse I guess.” Hoseok adds and sits up. “We'll order take outs and eat it in bed while watching some tv, how does that sound?” “Like changing bedsheets”  
Hoseok playfully slaps Kihyuns arm and turns his attention back to Minhyuk.   
“Let's just have a nice evening, okay? It can't be helped now anyway. We make a cut here and start freshly into the new week.”  
Minhyuk smiles weakly and nods. “Sounds good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> This was supposed to be a tiny, quickly written thing for my bro but it took me longer than anticipated... oops.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on twitter (@reservoiridol) or on tumblr (neol-hada.tumblr.com) if you are a friend of this ship 8D ♥


End file.
